A Estória da Princesa de Cachinhos Dourados
by NathalieChan
Summary: YAOI [Milo&Camus e outros]  Nas vésperas do aniversário do Milo, os cavaleiros resolvem distrair o escorpiano com um teatro para preparar uma festa surpresa. Porém, o papel destinado ao grego é o de uma princesa... Será que ele encara? XD  Puro Besteirol


A Estória da Princesa Cor-de-Rosa de Cachinhos Dourados

Escrita para o III Challenge Milocamista - Posicionada em 4º Lugar e ganhadora do Prêmio de Melhor Briga

AVISOS:

1: ALGUNS PERSONAGENS PODEM ESTAR OOC, E ISSO FOI FEITO PARA DEIXAR A FIC MAIS ENGRAÇADA

2. CONTÉM SURTOS DE BESTEIROL PURO... XD

Sete de Novembro, 10 horas da manhã. Camus andava nervosamente de um lado para o outro na casa de Áries, escolhida pela sua distância da de Escorpião para a reunião dourada. Presentes todos os cavaleiros, com exceção de um certo escorpiano, que ainda estava dormindo.

_- Non_ acredito que _vous_ colocou calmante na bebida do Milo, Afrodite!

- Calma, Camyu... Jajá ele acorda, e considerando que ele sempre acorda por volta de meio dia... Ele deve ficar apagado até as duas horas da tarde!

- Irresponsável! _Non_ sei como fui concordar com essa reunião! Vocês são malucos, infames!

- Não generalize, Camus! Eu, Mu e Dohko não concordamos com os métodos de Afrodite... - Shaka resmungava.

_- Oui_. Vamos logo com isso...

- O plano é o seguinte...

Camus ouvia atônito o plano dos cavaleiros para a festa surpresa que preparavam para Milo, que aconteceria na casa de Escorpião. O aniversário dele seria no dia seguinte, e foi elaborado um teatro para distrair o escorpiano e tirá-lo de sua casa enquanto os outros preparam a festa.

- Teatro? Estão loucos? Desde quando o Milo se interessa por teatro?

- Ora, minha cara geladeira... Você não confia no meu charme? - Afrodite jogou os cabelos para trás.

- Que história é essa de usar seu charme pra cima do Milo? - O canceriano fitava Dite, enciumado.

- Calma, _amore_... Eu só vou pedir com jeitinho... Se precisar com lágrimas nos olhos!

- Chantagem emocional, já entendi... - Máscara cruzou os braços.

- Espero que seja só isso mesmo... - Camus bufava.

-----

Eram quatro horas da tarde e Milo ainda estava dormindo. Camus aguardava o amante acordar, preocupado, quando ouviu o escorpiano resmungar algo como "Esse relógio deve ter estragado...". Milo ainda estava sonolento e quase deu um pulo de susto ao ver Camus sentado no sofá ao lado da cama.

- Credo, Camyu! Tá parecendo um fantasma parado aí!

- Isso são horas, Milo? - O aquariano tentava disfarçar a preocupação.

- Ahn... O relógio está certo?

_- Oui_. Pensei que _non_ acordaria mais.

- E você ia ficar sentado aí se eu não acordasse mais, Camyu? Não se importa comigo?

- Se _non_ me importasse, _non_ estaria aqui.

- Por que não se deitou comigo?

_- Non_ é hora de deitar, Milo! São mais de quatro horas da tarde!

- Tá, já entendi... Está mau humorado hoje hein... Tô levantando...

O grego se levantou, contrariado. Fitou Camus, que continuava sentado no sofá, e andou na direção do banheiro, bufando de raiva. O aquariano percebeu que estava descontando seu mau humor no amante e foi atrás de Milo, abraçando-o por trás e entrelaçando seus dedos nos do escorpiano. Pediu desculpas, sussuradas no ouvido do escorpiano, que se arrepiou de desejo.

_- Pardon, mon amour_.

- Hum... Assim está melhor... Pensei que você fosse me ignorar o dia inteiro...

- Tive que resolver alguns problemas pela manhã, estou um pouco nervoso.

- Você está precisando relaxar, meu francês...

_- Oui._..

Milo capturou os lábios de Camus em um beijo ardente, deslizando as mãos pelos ombros do amante, que gemeu em resposta. O escorpiano massageava os ombros e a nuca de Camus, que enlaçou a cintura de Milo, levando o escorpiano de volta para a cama.

- Não era tarde para ficar na cama, Camyu?

- Tarde para ficar sozinho na cama, _mon cher_.

- Pois eu adoraria ser acordado por você desse jeito...

- Prometo que você vai acordar assim amanhã...

- Promete mesmo?

_- Oui_.

Camus e Milo iniciaram uma deliciosa batalha entre seus corpos, rolando na cama, um por cima do outro, enquanto atiravam as roupas longe. O aquariano se esqueceu completamente de que deveria levar Milo escadarias abaixo para que os outros dourados pudessem colocar seu plano em prática.

-----

E na casa de Virgem...

Mu estava distraído, com a cabeça deitada no colo de Shaka, quando sentiu o loiro socar o chão.

- Droga!

- O que foi, Sha?

- Tenta rastrear os cosmos do Camus e do Milo na casa de Escorpião!

- Só sinto um... - Mu fitou o amante, interrogativo.

- Sim, meu carneirinho... Isso significa que o Camus esqueceu o que tem que fazer e está se divertindo lá em cima...

- Qual o problema nisso?

- Vamos ter que esperar eles acabarem e torcer para que o Camus se lembre do que tem que fazer depois disso!

- Você está muito nervoso, Sha... Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver...

- Você é otimista demais, Mu!

- E você é pessimista demais... - Mu ria do amante, que continuava a resmungar.

Mu ergueu o corpo. Derrubou o virginiano no chão coberto de almofadas, ficando por cima dele, apoiado sobre os braços. Estalou um beijo sobre os lábios do amante, vendo o loiro abrir os olhos.

- Calma, Sha... A gente tem muita coisa para fazer enquanto espera, ou você não se agrada mais com a minha companhia?

- E se eles chegarem?

- Eles vão demorar...

-----

Camus acordou abraçado a Milo, e pegou o relógio.

- São sete horas da noite,_ Mon Dieu_!

- Ahn... O que foi, Camyu?

- Levanta, Milo! A gente marcou de se encontrar com o Shaka e o Mu há duas horas atrás!

- A gente não pode ficar aqui mais um pouquinho?

_- Non_!

- Tá, tô levantando...

Milo e Camus vestiram suas roupas rapidamente, seguindo em direção à casa de Virgem. Chegaram ofegantes, e o escorpiano começou a gargalhar alto ao ver a cena romântica, tão diferente da que o aquariano esperava ver diante do atraso: Shaka e Mu estavam deitados no chão, de lado, um de frente para o outro. Estavam abraçados, com as testas coladas, fitando-se nos olhos, conversando e acariciando os cabelos um do outro. Shaka aproximava os lábios de Mu quando o escorpiano pigarreou, despertando a atenção do casal. O loiro se levantou, nervoso, deixando um ariano inconformado no chão.

- Eu marquei às cinco horas, senhores Camus e Milo!

_- Pardon_, Shaka.

- Nós ficamos esperando vocês impacientemente esse tempo todo!

- Sim, eu vi... - Milo voltou a rir, deixando o virginiano ainda mais nervoso.

O escorpiano se aproximou de Mu, cochichando: _"O Camus estava nervoso também, mas eu dei um jeitinho no mau humor dele... Você devia tentar o mesmo com o Shaka..."_

- Ei, Milo, eu escutei isso!

- Escutou o que, Shaka?

- Er... Vocês não acham melhor a gente sair logo? - Mu tentava pacificar o ambiente.

- Vamos antes que eu retire a fala de alguém aqui... Afrodite está esperando na casa de Câncer. - Shaka bufava

- Por que você tem que provocá-lo sempre que ele está nervoso, _mon amour_?

- Hehehe... Eu não consigo me segurar, Camyu... Ele fica tão engraçado nervoso!

_- Mon Dieu_... Uma hora ele vai lhe tirar a fala mesmo, _mon escorpion_...

Ao passarem pela casa de Leão, os cavaleiros notaram que a casa estava vazia. Milo comentou com Camus algo sobre Aiolia nunca parar em casa por estar sempre ocupado demais com uma certa amazona de prata. Na entrada da casa de Câncer, os dois casais encontraram Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, estranhamente vestidos. _"Mas que merda é essa?"_ - pensou o escorpiano, observando as roupas dos dois.

- Milucho, como você demorou!

- Ahn... Por que você está vestido assim, Dite? E por que está com os cabelos presos?

- Os rapazes não te contaram?

- Não!

- Vamos participar de um teatro! - Afrodite puxou Milo pelas mãos, sobre risadas dos outros, com exceção do canceriano.

- Teatro? Eu não vou participar de porra de teatro algum! Sai pra lá, Dite!

- Milucho, assim você parte meu coração! Não fale assim do meu teatro! - Lágrimas se formavam nos olhos de Afrodite.

- Desculpe, Dite... Você sabe que eu odeio teatros! - O escorpiano tentava manter a pose de mau, mas se comovia com as lágrimas do amigo.

- Mas não o meu! Você vai participar sim!

- Tem algum papel de árvore nesse seu teatro, Dite?

- Não! Esse papel ficou para o Shun!

- E de montanha?

- Esse ficou para o Aldebaran!

- Merda!

- Não vai me perguntar se tem papel de flor, Milucho?

- Não... Esse aí eu não quero!

- Não se preocupe, você vai ficar com o melhor papel!

- E quem disse que eu vou participar?

- Não me venha com essa, você já estava até escolhendo o seu papel, Milucho!

- Hum... E qual seria o meu papel então?

- A princesa de cachinhos dourados! - Afrodite estendeu um vestido longo e rosa, daqueles no estilo "bolo de noiva".

- Nem morto! Você deve estar de brincadeira comigo, só pode ser isso!

- Não, Miluchinho... Como você já deve ter reparado, eu estou vestido de príncipe. E você será a minha bela princesa de cachinhos dourados!

Todos os presentes, com exceção de Milo e Afrodite, começaram a gargalhar. O escorpiano estava atônito observando o vestido rosa, cheio de babados. _"Afrodite está louco, deve ter caído da escada e batido com a cabeça em algum lugar..."_

- Olha, Miluchinho, o vestido vai ficar lindo, perfeito!

- Eu não vou vestir isso e não vou ser princesa nenhuma!

- Vai sim, querido... Eu já preparei tudo para você!

- Por que você não fica com o papel de princesa, Dite? Vai ficar lindo nesse vestido!

- Ah, Miluchinho... Eu fico lindo de qualquer jeito! - E deu uma piscadela para o escorpiano.

- Você tem cachinhos dourados também, Dite! É perfeito para o papel! Vai ser uma princesa muito sexy com essa pintinha no rosto! - Milo esboçou um sorriso, tentando manipular o peixinho.

- Na-na-ni-na-não! Eu vou ser o príncipe!

- Então o Shaka pode ser a princesa!

- O QUÊ? - Shaka abriu os olhos, chachoalhando o rosário de 108 contas.

- Olha o rostinho dele de Barbie... Os cabelos dele são mais longos que os meus, é só fazer cachinhos no cabelo dele! Vai ficar bela como uma deusa indiana!

Mu teve que segurar Shaka, que tentava golpear Milo com o Tesouro do Céu. Os outros cavaleiros quase caíram no chão de tanto rir ao imaginar o indiano vestido de princesa e de cabelos cacheados.

- Não, Milo! Iria dar muito trabalho cachear o cabelo do Shaka e a princesa tem que ser muito sorridente!

- E quem disse que eu vou ficar sorrindo naquele vestido ridículo?

- Nem vem, Miluchinho... O seu sorriso é o mais belo de todo o santuário! - E deu mais uma piscadela para o escorpiano, sabendo que o ponto fraco dele é ser elogiado.

- Ai, meu Zeus! O que eu não faço pelos meus amigos...

- Ótimo! Vamos aos ensaios! - Afrodite bateu palmas.

- Eu vou ter que vestir isso aí mesmo?

- Vai! - Todos gritaram em uníssono.

- Vamos ao ensaio, já perdemos muito tempo!

- E onde vai ser esse ensaio?

- Na arena, oras!

- Fala sério, Dite!

- Estou falando sério, _mon amour_! - Dite imitou o sotaque francês de Camus, deitando Milo de costas e o segurando, como em um passo de tango.

- Afrodite, menos! - Camus e Máscara bufavam.

- OK, já parei! - Disse Afrodite, colocando Milo de volta no chão, esboçando um sorriso de canto a canto.

Milo colocou o vestido, contrariado, e os três casais se dirigiram à arena. Chegando lá, encontraram os outros cavaleiros dourados, que pareciam esperar por eles para assistir ao "espetáculo".

- Por Zeus, Aiolia, eles conseguiram! - Marin estava atônita com a cena que via.

- Eu falei que o Dite consegue qualquer coisa quando quer! Ainda mais se tratando do Milo... Ele é uma manteiga derretida por trás dessa casca de durão!

- Hehehe... Isso é verdade!

- E eu ganhei a aposta que fiz com o Shura! Você me deve,_ cavallero_!

- Droga, eles conseguiram!

Milo fez um gesto não muito educado para o cavaleiro de Leão, que estava praticamente rolando de rir na arquibancada da arena. Logo viu que na arquibancada também estavam Marin, Shina, Shura, Aiolos, Saga, Kanon, Dohko e Shion. Mu e Shaka andavam abraçados na direção de Dohko e Shion, sentando-se ao lado deles. Todos riam, e Milo se irritava mais.

No centro da arena, Aldebaran, vestindo uma roupa marrom, segurava-se para não rir também. Shun abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto com os cabelos enquanto ria, encorporando o espírito de uma verdadeira árvore. Hyoga ria descaradamente, vestido de cisne. Milo fitou Hyoga, tentando fazê-lo parar de rir, sem sucesso.

- Não me disseram que tinha um pato nesse teatro!

- Não... é... Hahahaha... pato... idiota... É... cis...Hahaha... ne!

- Cala a boca, pato! Você vai levar umas agulhadas pra aprender a me respeitar!

- Milo, _vous non _vai atacar Hyoga! - Camus parou de rir, sério.

- Camyu, não defende esse pato! Ele só fica me provocando por que ele sabe que você sempre defende ele!

- Milo, ele é uma criança!

- Criança? Hahahahahaha! Nem te conto que eu vi sua criança quase engolir essa árvore aí!

- Milo!

- Você vai ver, pato... Quando o seu mestre não estiver por perto, eu vou depenar você!

- E... eu... te... congelo! Hahahahahaha

- Hyoga, e _vous non_ responda!

- Ah, mestre... Hahahahahaha

- Ai, meu Zeus... O que eu fiz para merecer um enteado desses?

- E por acaso você é esposa do mestre Camus, princesa? - Hyoga ficou sério de repente.

- Pois se eu fosse, daria a você a educação que sua mãe não te deu, moleque!

- Não fala da minha mãe, Escorpião! Eu não tenho medo de você!

- Ai que meda... O pato está nervoso!

- Pó de diamante!

Milo se desviou do golpe e não o recebeu em cheio, mas não conseguiu evitar que uma das suas pernas congelassem. Aldebaran teve que se desviar para não ser congelado, e uma parte da arquibancada ficou completamente congelada. Os cavaleiros todos se levantaram, correndo em direção aos cavaleiros brigões para impedi-los de continuarem.

- Agulha escarlate!

Hyoga sentiu fincadas pelo corpo, sendo amparado por Shun. Camus segurou Milo, que se debatia, tentando se soltar para lançar mais agulhadas sobre o cavaleiro de Cisne.

- Milo, já chega!

- Me solta, Camus! Aquele moleque vai aprender a me respeitar!

_- Vous_ está fora de si, Milo! Ele está sangrando!

- Não me diga, meu amor! Olha só as minhas pernas congeladas!

Camus lançou um olhar mortal sobre Milo, que parou de reclamar instantaneamente, mirando Hyoga, que teve o corpo perfurado pelas agulhas escarlates. Vendo que o menino sangrava muito, Milo voltou a si, percebendo que tinha ido longe demais com aquela discussão. Pediu a Camus que o levasse até Hyoga, para estancar o sangramento. Milo pegou o cavaleiro no colo, o atingindo no ponto que faz o sangramento parar.

- Desculpa, Hyoga. Eu não deveria ter falado da sua mãe.

- Eu não queria ter deixado você nervoso, Milo... Me desculpe.

Camus levou as mãos até o rosto. "Por Zeus, será que um dia eles vão parar de brigar?"

- Vamos todos para casa, já chega por hoje! Amanhã continuamos os ensaios. Shun, você e o Hyoga vão ficar na minha casa até Hyoga melhorar. Ajude Hyoga a andar, eu vou levar o Milo.

- Mas... O senhor acha mesmo que o Hyoga e o Milo devem ficar na mesma casa? - Shun se preocupou.

_- Oui_. Eles _non_ irão brigar mais, _non_? - Camus fitou Milo, depois Hyoga.

- Não, mestre.

- Não, Camyu.

- Ótimo! Então vamos.

- Esperem, nós teleportamos vocês. - Mu e Shion se aproximaram dos dois casais, teleportando os cavaleiros para a casa de Aquário.

Na casa de Aquário, Camus se despediu de Shion e Mu, agradecendo a eles, que se teleportaram de volta à arena. Preparou o quarto para Hyoga e Shun, dando boa noite aos meninos. Foi até o próprio quarto, encontrando um Milo vestido de princesa, desolado sobre a cama.

- Me perdoe, Camyu... Eu não consegui me controlar de novo...

_- Oui_. Vamos dormir, estou cansado...

- Tá.

Camus abraçou Milo, que beijou a testa do amante e fechou os olhos, adormecendo logo em seguida. O aquariano fitou o escorpiano dormindo, aparentemente alienado de seu próprio aniversário.

-----

Na arena, os cavaleiros estavam ainda assustados com a briga entre Hyoga e Milo.

- Vocês acham que isso vai dar certo? - Shura perguntava aos colegas.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Shurinha... Pelo menos o Milucho ficou distraído e não deve se lembrar do aniversário dele tão cedo... Ainda mais com o discípulo do Camus na casa de Aquário. Amanhã cedo a gente leva eles de volta para a Arena enquanto vocês arrumam a casa dele para a festa!

- Zeus, acho às vezes que Afrodite é mais maligno do que eu... - Máscara da Morte resmungava.

- Ora, meu amor... Você acredita realmente que os opostos se atraem? Nós tinhamos que ter algo em comum, não? - E deu uma piscadela.

- Quem diria, com essa carinha de anjo... - Aiolia estava atônito com as declarações do peixinho.

- Hum... O Shaka e o Mu então!

- O que tem a gente?

- Essas carinhas de anjo não me enganam, senhor carneirinho! - Afrodite ria.

- Vamos embora logo, o dia amanhã será cheio! - Shaka logo mudou de assunto.

- Boa noite! - Mu se teleportou levando Shaka.

- Aqueles dois espertinhos foram embora só porque falávamos deles!

- E nem pra dar carona! A minha casa é longe! - Afrodite fez beicinho, fitando Shion.

- Ok, já entendi... Eu levo vocês... - Shion revirou os olhos.

-----

Milo acordou e tateou a cama, procurando o seu querido francês. Nada. Levantou, descabelado, andando até a cozinha. Encontrou Camus, Hyoga, Shun, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte conversando animadamente enquanto tomavam café.

- Miluchinho! Estávamos esperando você! Hora de ensaiar, minha linda princesa!

- Ai que merda... Achei que esse teatro era só um pesadelo! - Milo cruzou os braços.

- Achou errado, Miluchinho! Come alguma coisa rápido e vamos, princesa!

- Ah, seu chato... Mas hoje é...

- Hoje é dia de ensaio, Milo! Sem mais ou meio mais! - Afrodite interrompeu, apreensivo.

- Mas é sábado, Dite! - Milo estava emburrado.

- O que tem ser sábado? Não tomou seu banho ainda, Miluchinho? - Afrodite caiu na gargalhada com a distração do escorpiano.

- Pra falar a verdade, ainda não! Eu acabei de acordar, oras!

- Então toma logo seu banho e veste seu lindo vestido, minha princesa!

- Saco!

Milo tomou seu banho, resmungando do chuveiro de Camus, que estava no modo "verão", apesar do dia não estar muito quente. Vestiu o vestido e puxou o amante pelo pulso, pronto para ir ensaiar. Camus o deu um selinho.

- Hoje eu _non _poderei assistir, _mon amour._

- Por quê, Camyu? Isso é sacanagem comigo! Eu tenho que ensaiar em pleno sábado e você não vai comigo? - O escorpiano cruzou os braços, fazendo beicinho. Mal sabia ele que ficava ainda mais engraçado naquela pose de princesa ofendida...

_- Mon cher,_ tenho reunião com Athena, se esqueceu?

Milo tentou se lembrar de quando Camus havia lhe dito sobre a reunião com Athena no sábado de manhã. _"Estou ficando esquecido mesmo!"_ Mu se materializou diante deles, imitando uma reverência a Milo.

- Vim buscar Vossa Alteza para o ensaio.

- Corta essa, Mu! Errou de loiro, por acaso? A sua "princesa" se chama Shaka!

- Quanto mau humor, Milo! Se você preferir pode ir à pé! - Mu deu de ombros, fingindo-se ofendido.

- Ai que merda! Me leva então, Mu! Mas se você ficar me chamando de princesa eu vou contar pro Shaka, hein!

- Está bem. Vamos, Afrodite, Máscara da Morte, Shun e Hyoga!

Milo foi teleportado junto aos colegas de teatro. Camus suspirou aliviado, percebendo que o amante não desconfiava de nada. Seguiu em direção à casa de Escorpião, para ajudar nos preparativos, junto a Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, Aiolos, Marin, Shina, Dohko, Shion, Shura e Shaka.

Milo estranhou a ausência de platéia para os ensaios do teatro. Apenas Aldebaran e Kiki aguardavam por eles. Kiki caiu no chão de tanto rir ao ver Milo vestido de princesa. O escorpiano pegou o pequeno ariano pela camisa.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Kiki?

- Eu? Rindo da sua cara, Milo! Ou prefere ser chamado de princesa?

- Pare já com isso!

- Hum... Eu acho que vamos precisar de uma pequena irmã para a princesa... - Mu fitou Kiki, sério.

- Não, mestre! Eu paro, já parei!

Milo rosnava para o pequeno ariano, que tentava segurar o riso, com as mãos sobre a boca. Mu ria internamente, apesar da expressão séria que mantinha. Hyoga, Shun e Aldebaran tentavam esconder o riso, enquanto Afrodite mostrava a Milo como uma princesa de verdade deveria se portar. Máscara da Morte era o único realmente sério ali, inconformado com a sua roupa de bobo de corte.

- Milucho, eu já te expliquei que não é assim! Você deve me oferecer a mão delicadamente para que eu possa beijá-la! E não deve levantar o vestido demais ao se agaixar, você está parecendo uma princesa oferecida!

- Se está achando ruim, troca de papel comigo, oras!

- E pára de abanar esse leque, Miluchinho!

- Esse vestido está me matando de calor!

- Ora, você não estava reclamando do frio?

- Isso foi na casa de Aquário, idiota!

- Hyoga, você poderia refrescar o ar um pouquinho para que a nossa princesa pare de se abanar?

- Claro.

Flocos de neve caíram sobre a arena, para alívio da princesa de cachinhos dourados... Er... Digo... Milo! O escorpiano contiuava a ensaiar, alheio ao que lhe aguardava na casa de Escorpião.

-----

Camus havia fazia esculturas de gelo por toda a casa, em forma dos signos do zodíaco, a pedido dos colegas. Panos vermelhos de seda eram colocados cuidadosamente pelas colunas por Shaka, deixano a parte externa da casa de Escorpião com o aspecto de uma imensa tenda indiana. Shion se teleportava junto a Dohko, levando comida, bebida e artefatos de decoração. Shura e Aiolos discutiam sobre onde deveriam ser colocadas as esculturas de gelo, que eram seguradas por Saga e Kanon. Marin e Shina preparavam a comida, e Aiolia levava alguns tapas das duas, tentando beliscar a comida antes da hora.

Shaka abriu os olhos, encantado com a decoração que havia feito na casa de Escorpião. _"Um dia desses tenho que fazer uma decoração dessas na minha casa para aproveitar junto a Mu uma legítima tenda indiana..." _O indiano ia acender um incenso de Patchouli, quando foi interrompido por Aiolia.

- O Milo é alérgico a isso, Shaka.

- Ahn... Eu tinha me esquecido...

Saga e Kanon estavam histéricos, segurando as esculturas, o frio queimando as suas mãos, enquanto Aiolos e Shura discutiam e pareciam alheios ao fato de que as esculturas eram feitas de gelo.

- Dá pra decidir pra onde a gente vai levar isso logo? Minha mão já está congelada!

- Calma, Kanon. Estou tentando convencer esse sagitariano sem um pingo de bom gosto de que a escultura fica melhor naquele canto ali! - Shura apontava o local.

Kanon e Saga se entreolharam, levando a escultura para o local apontado por Shura.

- Aí não! - Aiolos resmungava.

- Ai meu Zeus... Eu já devo ter pagado por todos os meus pecados, e pelos de Ares também! - Saga ficava cada vez mais nervoso.

- Vocês dois não tem senso de espaço! - Shaka estava sem função e resolveu "ajudar" os companheiros.

- Então fala pra onde a gente leva essa escultura, Shaka! Esses dois vão nos matar congelados se continuarem desse jeito!

- Certo. Dois passos para a esquerda. Mais três passos para trás. Aí está bom. - Saga e Kanon ficaram aliviados e já desciam a escultura para depositá-la no chão.

- Esperem! Kanon, dê meio passo para a sua direita. Não, isso foi um passo inteiro! Eu disse meio passo! Assim! Agora um terço de passo para trás!

- Shaka! Assim não dá!

- Deixem de ser preguiçosos! Serviço mal feito, serviço feito duas vezes!

- Ah eu desisto!

- Eu também! - Saga e Kanon colocaram a escultura no chão, tentando esquentar as mãos.

- Eu tive uma idéia, mano...

- Qual? - Kanon viu Saga lançar um olhar maligno para o sagitariano e o capricorniano.

- Aiolos e Shura, parem de discutir e ajudem Shaka a colocar as esculturas no lugar certo!

Os dois, ainda discutindo, pegaram uma das esculturas que estavam no canto. Shaka começou a indicar o local "certo" para eles, que começaram a se desesperar com o perfeccionismo do indiano.

- Credo! Será que o Mu aguenta isso todo dia?

- Só ele mesmo... Tinha que ser o mais calmo dos cavaleiros pra aguentar esse loiro!

- O que vocês estão falando? - Shaka abriu os olhos.

- Nada não, Shaka!

- Ei, você reparou que ele estava mandando a gente andar meio passo, um sexto de passo... De olhos fechados?

- É... Só tinha reparado agora!

- Vocês dois! Parem de tagarelar, a escultura está torta!

- Oh Zeus! - Os dois exclamaram em uníssono.

Shion e Dohko estavam exaustos, e Dohko pediu a Shion que teleportasse alguns aperitivos para eles. O lemuriano se concentrou, fazendo alguns aperitivos levitarem na direção deles, enquanto Aiolia observava os aperitivos no ar, abobado.

- Aiolia! Eu não acredito! Você comeu um monte destes!

- Eu não comi, eu juro! Eles saíram voando!

- Claro, Aiolia! Aperitivos costumam sair voando por aí... Vai ver estavam com medo de um certo leão faminto os atacar!

- É sério!

Aiolia levou mais alguns tapas e cocões das duas amazonas, inconformado. Saga e Kanon rolavam no chão de tanto rir de Shura e Aiolos, que continuavam a andar meio passo, um sexto de passo... Enquanto Shaka bufava e chacoalhava o rosário de 108 contas, ameaçando tirar a fala deles se continuassem a reclamar de sua mania de perfeição.

Camus terminou de fazer as esculturas e mirou o relógio. Já eram duas horas da tarde. Estava na hora de buscar os cavaleiros que se encontravam na arena e dar início à festa. O aquariano torcia para que Milo e Hyoga não estivessem brigando... Camus avisou aos colegas, chamando Shaka para acompanhá-lo.

- Espera, Camus... Eu já falei pra ir para a direita, Shura! Por Buda, eu disse DIREITA! O CONTRÁRIO DE ESQUERDA!

Camus saiu puxando o indiano pelo braço, que continuou a resmungar até perder os outros cavaleiros de vista.

- Ufa! Ainda bem que o Camus levou aquele chato! - Shura e Aiolos se atiraram no chão, cansados.

-----

Ao se aproximarem da arena, Camus e Shaka ficaram atônitos observando um Milo vestido de princesa cor-de-rosa dançar valsa com o príncipe Afrodite. Camus começou a rir instantaneamente, seguido de Shaka.

- Vamos almoçar, _mon amour!_

Pára de rir de mim Camyu, estou dando o melhor de mim!

- Estou vendo, Milo... Nunca imaginei que vous seria uma princesa tão encantadora.

- E você já tinha visto príncipe usar batom rosa? - Milo apontou para Afrodite, que lhe mandou um beijo, levando um cocão de Máscara da Morte.

- Mu, você vai teleportar a gente né? Eu não aguento mais ficar andando de salto...

- Er... - Mu fitou Shaka, esperando que o amante lhe indicasse o que deveria responder.

- O Mu está muito cansado, não pode usar telepatia por enquanto!

- Cansado de quê? Ele ficou aqui parado rindo da minha cara enquanto eu esaiava com o Dite!

- Não seja rude, Milo! Ele já os teleportou até aqui de manhã!

- Deixa de ser preguiçoso, Milo! É bom você andar de salto, assim você vai ficar craque nisso!

- Maldito peixe!

- Eu te amo também, Miluchinho!

Os cavaleiros seguiram até as doze casas andando, pois do contrário não daria tempo para que a festa fosse devidamente organizada. Milo reclamou tanto dos sapatos que Camus o pegou a sua princesa de cachinhos dourados no colo, recebendo assovios dos demais.

Milo pulou do colo de Camus ao ver sua casa coberta de panos vermelhos, parecendo uma tenda indiana.

- Shaka! Você transformou a minha casa em um Motel indiano!

- Como você sabe que fui eu? - Shaka deu de ombros.

- Quem mais faria isso?!

- Não seja chato, Milo... Eu sei que você gostou!

- Eu amei, Shaka! A-M-E-I! - Milo lambeu o pescoço do amante, sugestivo.

Os cavaleiros adentraram a casa, encontrando as esculturas de gelo e uma mesa cheia de comes e bebes. Milo ficou encantado, tentando se lembrar se aquele dia era alguma data especial. Fitou o amante, desconfiado.

- Camyu, que dia é hoje?

- Oito de outubro, _mon amour_! Feliz aniversário!

Milo correu pela casa, vendo os cavaleiros e as amazonas que se encontravam dentro de sua casa aparecerem cantando parabéns. Só então o escorpiano se lembrou de que estava vestido de princesa cor-de-rosa e se irritou, voltando-se para Afrodite.

- Então esse teatro era invenção sua para me distrair enquanto eles arrumavam a festa, Dite?

- Sim! - Afrodite lhe devolveu um belo sorriso.

- E por que você tinha que me vestir desse jeito?

- Ah, Miluchinho! Eu sabia que você ia ficar linda vestida assim, biba!

- Afrodite de Peixes, eu te mato!

- Calma, Miluchinho... Onde está o seu senso artístico?

- No inferno! E você vai pra lá agora!

- Máscara, faz alguma coisa, meu amor! Ele quer me matar!

- Eu não, vocẽ me vestiu de bobo da corte! E você sabe se defender sozinho!

- Mas eu vou quebrar a unha, Masquinha!

- Problema seu!

- Agulha escarlate!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOCORRO!!!!!!! A BIBA TÁ LOUCA!!!!!

E a festa seguiu sem mais problemas, tirando as esculturas que foram atingidas por algumas agulhas escarlates, assim como alguns dos panos de seda vermelhos de Shaka, que correu atrás de Milo para mandá-lo passear por algum dos seis infernos...

FIM!!!


End file.
